40 Nights: Pegasus and Cecelia
by TheGoddessofDeath
Summary: Fourty themes, fourty stories, fourty nights shared by Pegasus and Cecelia. [Current chapter: Fragile. All these rooms have one thing in common...]
1. No More

Title: No More  
Author: Firelady113 (TheGoddessofDeath)  
Theme: #7: First Sunlight After The Darkness  
Pairing: Maximillion Pegasus/Cecelia  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters used are not mine.  
Summary: His life was stolen from him the day she died.

It did not rain that day, nor did the sun shine. The sky was a pale gray, which reminded him of her eyes. Pegasus stood on the large balcony of his castle. Those rolling green hills and tempest tossed sea he "ruled" over seemed like nothing now. All he owned was the vast night sky which helped fuel his agony and despair. His life was gone. Cecelia had robbed it from him and hidden it when she passed away on their nightbed.

There was no funeral. What was the point? He had wanted her to himself, and he had done too good a job. The lack of others had sunk into the pit of his stomach and now he watched from above as his beloved wife of only two weeks was carried in a stained wood prison to rest in a dirt hole in the ground. The wind threw his silver hair around his face as he watched the two men with their digging equipment set the casket down and begin the procession down to Cecelia's final resting place.

The night began the moment the last patch of dirt was put back into place and the workers wiped their brows with handkerchiefs and walked off into the trees. No longer would happiness reign here. No longer would this castle be a home.

He could not let her go. Would not let her go.

Night continued for years, the darkness engulfing him on and off as "Duel monsters" was born as was "Duelist Kingdom" and the idea that he could restore her with stolen souls.

That's when he lost everything.

Laying in his bed, moaning in his self agony, bandages wrapped securely around his head, all he could think about was what a failure he was. She was still gone. And she would be. Forever.

After surviving and only one eye left, he stood once again on his balcony. This time, the sun shone softly behind a cloud onto his face. His brown eye looked to a bird flying in the sky, and he managed a small smile. The night was lifting slowly, as the first light of hope started to fill him. He wanted to be whole. He wanted Cecelia. But she was gone. She was dead, and nothing could bring her back now. All he had to do, though, was look for the subtle signs of her presence, and she would always be with him.

He could not cry anymore. She would not want him to.

And so...he laughed.

End.


	2. Work of Art

Title: Work of Art  
Author: Firelady113 (thegoddessofdeath)  
Theme: #23: Like an art piece  
Pairing: Maximillion Pegasus/Cecelia  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters I'm using are not mine.  
Summary: She was his perfect subject...

I am a painter.

You were my perfect subject. Your golden hair that shone in the afternoon sun and the periwinkle dress that you loved to wear, tied with light pink bows down your back. You drove me to use colors I never before knew existed. Your smoky eyes that captured my soul and consumed it alive. The green hills we used to lay on lazily and watch the darkness of night conquer the sky. Cecelia, you were the colors on my canvas. You were my perfect masterpiece, and I wanted to create your body for years to come.

But the night came.

I cannot paint in the dark.

I was a painter...until you died.

END.


	3. Fragile

Title: Fragile  
Author: Corynne (firelady113)  
Theme: #6: Stolen Heart  
Pairing: Maximillion Pegasus/Cecelia  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.  
Summary: All these rooms have one thing in common...

Walk into any room in my castle and you will find they all have one thing in common. They all have the same painting of a young woman with long blonde hair and smoky grey eyes. She is clad in a baby blue dress with pinks bows, and a smile that would surely take the unsuspecting man's heart away.

I know that first hand. She took my heart from me many years ago without asking.

Of course she promised to take care of it and she promised to never let go until death.

Unfortunately, that eternal night happened way sooner than we both expected.

To put it shortly, the woman in those portraits stole my heart, and then broke it.

I cannot think of any other time anything else hurt as much.


End file.
